


Harry In Motion

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Eggsy watches Harry train





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Poetery

Eggsy watched as Harry trained. Harry was no longer allowed in the field, he had lost one eyes thanks to Valentine's gun, but he still trained like a Kingsman. 

As he watched the older man move with the ease and grace of a man half his age, he thought Harry was poetry in motion or some shit.

He felt his cock twitch, but that was nothing new. The first time he saw Harry fight, he had been both terrifed and turned on. If Harry was younger and Eggsy was older, Eggsy would be a dirty old man. He knew he needed to get a handle on his feelings for Harry, Roxy said his pining was unbearable, but he couldn't. 

He knew the smart thing to do would be to talk to Harry, but he'd rather go on another honeypot mission than talk about his feelings.

'Wanna train with me?' Eggsy asked hopefully as Harry was taking a break. It was the only way he could touch Harry, but it was something.

'Not right now,' Harry said. A bead on sweat slid down his throat and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to follow it with his tongue.

'Oh, okay,' Eggsy said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice and failing miserably.

'Perhaps I could give a private lesson at home.'

Eggsy grinned. 

As they walked out of the building, Harry pressed his hand against the middle of Eggsy's back. Eggsy reveled in the warmth soaking through his shirt and knew that when he jerked off later that night, he would remember that and imagine that Harry was touching the rest of his body.

The car ride was almost unbearable with Harry so close. 

Once at the the home they shared, JB ran up to them and Eggsy knelt down to ruffle his fur.

'Hey, boy. You been good?'

JB wagged his tail.

He stood up and saw that Harry was grinning and that made Eggsy grin.

'You wanna train now?' 

'Actually I... that is to say... oh fuck it,' Harry stammered out. He moved close to Eggsy and brushed their lips together. It was a sloppy awkward kiss, but damn if it didn't make Eggsy hard. 

Eggsy opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. Eggsy was hard in his trousers and unless Harry had a gun in his pocket, so was he.

After they broke the kiss, Harry rested his chin on Eggsy chest.

'What brought that on?' Eggsy asked.

'I wanted to wait until I was sure you reciprocated my feelings, but I got sick of waiting and decided to take a chance.'

'Really? I'm glad you did. So now what?'

'Things at work will go on as usual, but I hope there will be more kissing and other things when we are alone.'

Eggsy grinned. 'Other things sound good to me.' 

He couldn't wait for 'other things', but right now he wanted more kisses and maybe some touching.

And more kissing is exactly what they did.


End file.
